A Technological Revolution in Halkeginia
by Trace Carter
Summary: When Louise summons a genius inventor from the far future, she is unaware of the vast amount of changes he will bring with his advanced technological knowledge. For a world stuck in the dark ages and filled with magic, the gift of science and technology will be the beginning of a new age. On Hiatus due to writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

**A Technological Revolution in Halkeginia**

 **So this story was inspired by and based upon Tech of Zero, with the author's help and assistance of course. It won't completely follow the ZnT storyline, and while there will me similarities to the original story, this will be MY fic. I'm planning out the plot and I'm not stealing another person's ideas. The people that blatantly steal stories without getting approval are the ones I hate the most.**

 **But enough ranting, Allons-y.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière stood in the middle of the courtyard of the Tristain Academy of Magic with all her classmates watching as she raised her wand. If only she hadn't promised to her rival, Kirche, of all people that she would summon the greatest familiar at today's ritual. She was just so tired of people looking down on her and calling her Louise the Zero. But it didn't matter, she'd show them all today. Steeling her mind, she began to chant.

" _My powerful familiar that exists somewhere beyond this world, I summon you to aid me. Come forth my glorious familiar and stand by my side!_ "

For a moment there was nothing, and Louise's heart fell as it seemed that she had failed yet again, but suddenly there was a violent explosion that knocked Louise and several of her classmates of their feet, as well as blowing the wig off of their professor's head. When the smoke cleared, a teenage male with white hair wearing a muscle shirt with metal braces going down his arms and legs was seen sitting at the epicenter.

"Did Zero just summon a Commoner?" whispered one student.

"What's with those things on his arms?" asked another.

"Professor," said Louise, "this has to be a mistake. Please let me try again."

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière," said the teacher, "but the Familiar Summoning Ceremony is a sacred ritual. Please complete the ceremony."

Gulping, Louise pointed her wand at the teen, whose eyes had opened to reveal neon green irises that lacked any pupils, and knelt down in front of him.

" _Pentagram of the five elements,_ " chanted Louise, " _bless this noble being and make him my familiar._ "

Steeling her nerves, Louise leaned in and pressed her lips against the teen's, noting that they were rather firm and cold, before pulling back and watching his face. The teen glanced at her strangely before his eyes widened and Louise would swear she saw lines of text scrolling across his green irises.

The teen gripped his chest as a glowing light and smoke began to come from under his shirt and he said something in a strange language.

"Don't worry," said Louise, "that's just the familiar runes engraving themselves into your skin. It will be over in a moment."

And she was right. The glowing soon stopped and the teen lifted his shirt up curiously, revealing a toned chest (which caused several girls to blush) with several runes engraved onto it.

"Lífþrasir," muttered the professor as he read the word inscribed on the teen's chest, "very good Miss Vallière. You have successfully performed the Summon Servant and Contract Familiar successfully. Everyone, please head back to the Academy so that the next group can begin."

xXsceneXx

Once they were back in her room Louise flopped down on her bed with a frustrated sigh. She had had to endure the teasing and mockery from her classmates as she watched enviously as they all floated back to school using a levitation spell, while her shortcomings forced her and her familiar to follow them back on foot. Now that that was over, she just wanted to rest, but she also was curious as to why her familiar had not said a single word yet.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked as she sat up and regarded the strangely dressed teen.

The teen glanced at her and motioned for her to say more, causing her to huff, "Can't you even speak?" Getting no response, she groaned, "Great. Not only is my familiar a commoner, but he's mute as well."

"Well that took long enough," said her familiar, both surprising and outraging her at the same time.

"Oh so now you can speak," growled Louise, "what, were you waiting until I was angry enough? Do you think this is funny? I may have summoned a commoner, but I refuse to be looked down on by one."

"Is that what you think I meant?" asked the teen quizzically, "I just meant that my universal translator was taking a while to log and process your language."

"What are you talking about?" asked Louise, "What's a Universal Translator?"

"You people have personal hover tech but don't use Universal Translators?" said the teen in disbelief, "What kind of backwater place is this?"

"This is the Tristain Academy of Magic," said Louise in an offended tone, "it is the foremost school for Nobles."

"Magic?" repeated the teen, "There's no such thing. That's just a way for people to explain things they can't understand. The only truth is science."

"Hmph," scoffed Louise, "that sounds just like what a Commoner would say. Magic is what separates Commoners from Nobles, as Nobles are blessed by the Founder to carry his power to rule over the land."

"Ok then," sighed, "it seems I've landed in some sort of Oligarchy that still believes in the existence of magic. This is going to take some getting used to."

"What are you talking about?" asked Louise, "What kind of commoner are you?"

"That's right," said the teen as he pounded his fist into his hand, "I never introduced myself. My sincerest apologies, I am the universally renowned genius inventor and scientist Kazi Carter, owner, founder, and manager of Zenith Industries."

"Zenith Industries?" asked Louise before her eyes went wide, "Wait, are you saying you're some kind of Duke? I summoned a NOBLE?! Mother is going to kill me."

"Don't worry," laughed the Kazi, "my people have moved past such Oligarchical methodologies. I'm simply a person with a good deal of power that runs a business that supplies to people far and wide."

"I'm not sure I understand," said Louise, "that sounds like the definition of a Noble, just without the magic."

"I guess I could be considered one by your standards then," said Kazi, "but enough about that, you should turn in for the night."

"Right," said Louise. She originally was intending to have him work in a servant position due to him being a human and not a beast, having him fetch and wash her laundry and dress her in the morning, but considering that, if he was to be believed, she had pretty much summoned a Noble without magic, perhaps that wouldn't be the best course of action.

"Well," she said, "would you mind taking my laundry down to the servants so they can clean it? You can ask for a mattress to be brought up as well so you can sleep, and it will help you familiarize yourself with the castle."

"So you have servants here for menial tasks," said Kazi, "sounds about right. So the servants would know where the Purifiers are?"

"What's a Purifier?" asked Louise.

Kazi stopped and slowly turned toward Louise with a look of disbelief in his green eyes, "You don't use Purifiers here?" Getting a shake of the head, he looked over her outfit and Louise swore she saw text running across the teen's eyes again before he tool a breath, "Please tell me you people at least have Washing Machines?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Louise, "we use washboards and soap, just like everyone. What is a Purifier or a Washing Machine?"

Kazi sighed and reached into a pocket and pulled out a small, flat, round device with lots of buttons. Clicking one of the buttons on the device, a circle of light appeared on the ground and a cube shaped device with a circular hatch rose up out of it.

"What is that?" asked Louise as she walked closer and looked at the blinking lights on the device.

"This," said Kazi, "is a Mk III Garment Purifier unit. I designed it myself."

Opening the hatch, the teen removed a metal sphere from the unit and opened it up, placing Louise's clothes inside before placing the sphere back in the unit.

"The sphere is suspended by mag-lev technology," said Kazi as he pressed some buttons on the unit and closed the door, "once activated, special rays sweep through the clothes and eliminate all the accumulated grime and bacteria. No more waiting for your clothes to dry or ruining your hands scrubbing stains out…and you have no idea what I just said, do you?"

Getting a blank look and a shake of the head from the pinkette, Kazi sighed and decided to simplify things, "It bombards the clothes with energy that destroys the grime."

"Oh," said Louise, "so where you're from, everyone uses these Purifiers?"

Kazi nodded as the machine dinged and he removed the clothes from it, surprising Louise at the speed of the cleaning, "Is there anything else?"

"Well," said Louise, "seeing as the laundry is done, I guess all I can ask is to be woken tomorrow morning at dawn. You wouldn't have some sort of device for that, would you."

"Oh ye of little faith," chuckled Kazi.

Thinking to himself with a smile as he looked out the window of the castle, the teen smiled as he began to make plans about bringing a new technological revolution to this medieval world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Technological Revolution in Halkeginia**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hello, thank you all for continuing to read this story. I'm hoping this fic will be a more lighthearted one compared to my other popular fics. I know I've said this before, but I hope that this fic will become popular and will continue to entertain you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Louise awoke the next morning as a soft light shone through her curtains and soothing music began to play. Getting up and stretching, she looked around…and realized with a start that there were several small metal creatures floating around, cleaning things up around her room with rays that vaporized dust and dirt.

"What's going on?" she murmured, "Am I still dreaming?"

"Ah, you're awake," said Kazi from a corner of the room, causing the girl to jump with a start and turn to see the Inventor sitting at her makeup table with a glass filled with a milky pink liquid.

"Right," said Louise as the memories of the previous day began to come back to her, "you're the familiar that I summoned."

"Indeed," said Kazi, "though I personally prefer the term, 'inventor.'"

"I see," said Louise skeptically.

"Here," he said as he handed the glass he was holding to the pinkette, "drink this."

"What is it?" asked Louise as she glanced down at the milky liquid in the glass she now held.

"It's a Nutrient Supplement," said Kazi.

"Why would I need to take one of those?" asked Louise, "I'm perfectly healthy."

"As a matter of fact you aren't actually," said Kazi, "I noticed you are rather small for your age and did a medical scan while you were sleeping. Your body is missing several key vitamins that would help you fight off infections and disease, probably due to the fact that your people have yet to discover such things. Nonetheless, this supplement should help things. Just take one in the morning and one before you go to bed every day."

Louise made a face but drank down the milky liquid, being fairly surprised at the fruity taste it had, "It tastes like strawberries."

"Of course," said Kazi as he took back the glass and put it on the counter, "Why would people take their nutritional supplement if it tastes terrible? I'll be leaving so you can get changed."

He then tossed a metal bracelet onto her bed, "If you need anything, press the button on that and I'll know."

"Wait," said Louise, "who are you? You have all sorts of strange devices and claim that they're not magical?"

"I believe I told you last night," said the man with a cocky smile, "I'm Kazi Carter. Genius Inventor, CEO and Founder of Zenith Industries, creator of several revolutionary inventions, and all around prodigy in several different fields."

With that, the genius inventor turned and left the room, wanting to follow up on some potential opportunities that he had seen.

xXsceneXx

Kazi's exploration led him to the academy's kitchens where he found the staff hard at work preparing the morning meal for the students.

"Greetings," said Kazi as he walked in.

"Ah, Mister Carter," said the head chef, "I wanted to thank you for the equipment you provided us last night."

"Oh," said Kazi with a smile, "like I said last night, it was no trouble."

While Louise had been sleeping, the genius inventor had decided to explore the castle to better familiarize himself with the layout of the Academy, and he had had an interesting interaction with some of the staff.

xXflashbackXx

"This castle sure is big," mused Kazi as he walked through the hallway, glancing at a holographic screen projected from a scanner he was using to create a virtual map of the building.

As he walked, he was so involved with looking at the scanner, that he didn't see a maid walking down the hallway carrying a large load of clean linens, causing them to collide, knocking the girl and her load to the ground.

"Oww," moaned the girl, "what hit me?"

"Sorry about that miss," said Kazi as he helped the girl to her feet, "I guess I was caught up in my work."

"I don't recognize you from the members of the staff," said the maid.

"Oh, I was summoned here by Louise," said Kazi, "I don't work here. Kazi Carter, genius inventor, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Siesta," said the maid as she picked up the now dirty sheets, "You're an inventor? What kinds of things have you created?"

"Well for one," said Kazi, "I came up with a much more efficient way of cleaning laundry than what I'm sure you're using now. I could show you?"

"Please do," said Siesta, "the laundry room is this way."

Siesta led Kazi through the halls until they reached a room in the lower levels that had steam coming out from under the wooden door.

"Here we are," said Siesta as she pushed the door open, revealing a room where women were hard at work scrubbing clothes with washboards and soap.

"Dear lord," sighed Kazi, "what, is it the dark ages in here?"

The inventor pulled his remote out of a pocket and pressed several buttons, causing a larger version of the purifier he had used to clean Louise's clothes to rise up out of a glowing circle that appeared on the ground.

"Was that magic?" exclaimed Siesta as the rest of the workers gaped at the newcomer, "You're a noble!"

"No," said Kazi, "my home gave up on Oligarchies years ago and switched to a democratic republic. I'm just a traveling inventor, scientist, and businessman."

"But what is this strange device?" asked one of the women.

"It's a standard Mk VI Fabric Purifier," said Kazi, "good for cleaning large loads of clothes and sheets in minutes."

"How did you make it appear like that?" asked Siesta as she poked the device to make sure it was real.

"There's a very long winded and sciency explanation as to how I opened up a bridge between a pocket sub-dimension and this room, but I'll save it for later," said Kazi, "let's just go with, 'I have a device that makes doors from my lab to here.' Let me show you how it works."

xXflashback endXx

After showing the maids how to operate the Purifier, Siesta had, upon Kazi's request, shown the inventor to the kitchens, where he quickly ingratiated himself among the kitchen staff by providing them with Plasma Cookers and Ion Heaters for cooking food, along with a Culinary Stasis unit to preserve food, all for free, as long as they act as a showcase for his products, displaying his tech for future selling.

"It was no trouble," said Kazi with a smile, "how are things going for all of you?"

"Excellent! Now that we've gotten used to the new equipment, we've had a lot more time on our hands, as opposed to us having to rush to finish all our tasks before the next meal, " said the head chef, who's name was Marteau.

"So what are your plans now?" asked Kazi as he looked over the busy staff.

"Well," said Marteau, "we finished the food for the upcoming meal, so we wanted to get a head start on setting up for the off time the students are getting to bond with their familiars."

"Sounds exciting," said Kazi, "mind if I watch?"

"After all you've done for us," laughed Marteau, "we'll even prepare you a snack."

"Great," said Kazi with a smile, his green eyes seeming to glow.

xXsceneXx

As the genius inventor watched the staff work, setting up and serving the students, he had to admit that, while he loved the advances of technology, there was always something to be said for good old fashioned hard work. The staff was quick and efficient as they set things up and served the students, impressing the scientist/inventor at their skill.

However, the good feeling was not going to last very long.

Trouble started when Kazi noticed with his enhanced optics, that a purple vial had fallen from the pocket of a blond student that was wooing a brown haired girl that was feeding him forkfuls of soufflé. Deciding to be a Good Samaritan, Kazi got up from where he had been sitting and enjoying some rather pleasant tea, and walked over to return the bottle.

"I believe this is yours," said Kazi as he placed the bottle on the table, but the blond male ignored the scientist, causing a tic-mark to form on the man's forehead.

"Oi!" he snapped, causing the teens at the table to turn to him, "when somebody tries to do you a service, it's usually polite to say thank you. Now, here's your bloody bottle. You can go back to your flirting now."

"Th-that's not mine!" stammered the boy nervously.

"Sure it is," sighed Kazi as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "it fell out of your pocket like three seconds ago."

"Oh," said one of the students sitting with the blond, "I recognize that! That's one of Montmorency's personal perfumes! It has the distinct purple color her self made blends have."

"I…but…" stammered the blond as the girl he was with began to tear up.

"I knew it!" she cried, "You're with Miss Montmorency!"

"Katie…" began the boy as he tried to calm her.

"LIAR!" yelled the girl as she slapped the blond, knocking him to the ground and leaving an angry red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand.

As the brunette stormed off, a blond girl with her hair done in tight ringlets walked up with her eyes hidden in shadow.

"Guiche," said the girl dangerously, "who was that girl and why did you deny ownership of the perfume I gave you?"

"M-M-M-Mon-Mon," stammered Guiche, "this is…she was…"

*WHAM*

Having just decked her two-timing boyfriend with a spectacular right cross, Montmorency turned and stormed off, leaving the blond with a black eye in addition to the red handprint on his cheek.

"Those girls do not know the meaning of a rose," sniffed Guiche as he stood and tried to save face.

" _Rose: any of a genus (Rosa of the family Rosacea, the rose family) of usually prickly shrubs with pinnate leaves and showy flowers having five petals in the wild state but being often double or partly double under cultivation_ ," quoted Kazi with a smirk, "I think those girls were quite aware of this."

"You!" growled Guiche before pointing his rose-wand at the inventor, causing him to stop as he made his way back to his seat, "You are the cause of this! If you had not foolhardily returned that bottle, those girls would not have been hurt."

"Hate to break it to you," deadpanned Kazi as he turned to face Guiche with a flat look, "but those girls were hurt because you cheated on both of them."

"You think to mock your betters?" growled the blond, "A duel should teach you to mind your tongue."

"A duel?" mused Kazi as the students around them gasped.

"Guiche," said a student, "you know duels between nobles are forbidden!"

"Do not worry," said the blond fop, "I recognize him. He is the commoner that Louise the Zero summoned yesterday. Therefore a duel is perfectly fine."

"Am I correct to assume that you are challenging me?" asked Kazi as he pretended to inspect his fingernails.

"That is correct, commoner," said Guiche, "do you accept?"

"Why not?" said Kazi with a grin, "Name the time and place kiddo."

"You're not much older than me," pointed out Guiche.

"Never judge age by appearance," said Kazi with a smirk, "now, when and where?"

"Vestri Court in one hour," said Guiche.

"I assume you'll be using the hour to cover up the evidence that two girls kicked your arse for cheating?" smirked Kazi, causing Guiche to sputter and storm off amidst the laughter of his peers.

"Now then," mused the scientist as he tapped a button on a device strapped to his wrist, causing a holographic screen to appear, "maybe Louise can tell me where to find, Vestri Court?"

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Technological Revolution in Halkeginia**

"You can't really be serious about this," said Louise as Kazi walked to Vestri Court.

The pinkette had been trying to dissuade her familiar from going to face Guiche for the past half hour as the Inventor made his way to Vesti Court.

"I am most serious," said Kazi as he adjusted the goggles he had donned in preparation for the fight, "he issued a duel towards me, so therefore I must accept. I believe it is part of the code of honor."

"He's a Noble and a Mage!" yelled Louise, "He'll destroy you!"

At that, the inventor from beyond the stars let out a loud laugh, "I've heard claims like that before, mostly from people that were displeased with my inventions. Suffice it to say, I'm alive, and they're not."

"But…" protested Louise before being cut off by her familiar.

"Kid," said Kazi with a smile, "I've shown you and the people here several amazing wonders that I've created. What I haven't shown anyone yet, are the equally amazing weapons that I've also created. Now, Vestri Court is this way, right?"

xXsceneXx

"I see you decided to appear," said Guiche as he motioned toward Kazi with a flourish of the rose he held in his hand. Kazi had to admit he was rather impressed. Either the cosmetics in this place were quite exceptional or the nurses were more skilled than he initially thought. The black eye and handprint that the girls had given this fop were completely gone.

"You challenged me, so I came," said Kazi with a smile as his goggles glinted in the sun, "isn't that how it works?"

"Indeed," said Guiche, "I am pleased to see a boorish ruffian like yourself knows at least the courtesy of a Duel, however, it will not change the outcome."

"My runic name is The Bronze," said Guiche as he waved the rose in his hand, causing a single petal to fall to the ground, "thus, a Bronze golem, a Valkyrie, shall be your opponent."

When the rose petal struck the earth, a bronze suit of feminine armor rose from the earth and stone as if the dirt was being transmutated into the metal armor. In its hand was a sharp halberd that it moved to hold at the ready once the golem was finished forming.

"Impressive," said Kazi.

"Now you see the difference in standing between a noble and a commoner like yourself," said Guiche, "perhaps if you get on your knees and apologize, then I shall show leniency and forgo this battle."

There was a brief flash of light and Guiche watched in shock as the golem he had just summoned fell to the ground with a large hole melted through the bronze armor's torso.

"Is that all?" asked Kazi as he lowered his arm, with a strange looking pistol in his hand, smoke coming from the barrel from the shot he had just delivered, "I was hoping for more of a challenge, not just amateur target practice."

"What did you just do?" said Guiche in shock, "What is that thing, some kind of magic gun?"

"Something like that," said Alex, "this here is a Modulated Plasma Energy Pistol Mk15, or as I like to call it on the market, the Nitro Stinger A-17. Releases a self-contained burst of superheated plasma that can pierce through solid steel. At its middle setting, it's more than enough to deal with a bronze suit of armor."

"So, what if you have some sort of magic weapon," said Guiche as he waved his rose-wand again, creating seven more golems, "I shall still emerge victorious. One man isn't a match for seven Valkyries."

"I see," said Kazi as he placed his pistol on a holster on his belt, "I'll have to up my game a bit."

Pulling out the remote he had used to teleport his tech to Louise's room, Kazi punched an authorization code into the device, causing a circle of light to appear, depositing another handgun into Kazi's hand, this one slightly different looking. Drawing his first pistol, Kazi let loose a barrage of plasma bolts, nailing the Bronze golems despite their attempts to dodge. Watching his golems fall to the ground with numerous holes melted through their armor, Guiche felt a chill of fear as he witnessed this so-called commoner's skill with these unusual weapons.

"I suggest you give up," said Kazi casually as he adjusted the settings on one of his pistols once the golems were dealt with.

Instead of responding, Guiche waved his wand and caused a sword to sprout out of the ground, but before he could grab it, a bolt of electrified plasma struck him in the chest and sent him sprawling to the ground unconscious.

"You killed him!" yelled out a student in shock.

"Relax," drawled Kazi as he holstered his pistols and moved his goggles off his eyes, "I only knocked him out with a stun blast. I'd say the duel is over though."

The students were silent as Kazi holstered his pistols and walked over to where Louise was standing.

"How'd I do?" asked Kazi cheekily.

"You…but…" said Louise in shock.

"Left you speechless, didn't I?" smirked Kazi, "Well my tech is pretty impressive."

"Impressive?!" exclaimed Louise, as she finally found her voice, "You just took down a Mage and EIGHT golems with just two guns!"

"Miss Vallière," said a voice from behind them, causing the pair to turn and see several teachers that had walked up, "I believe it would be wise for you and your familiar to see the Headmaster. He wishes to speak with the two of you."

xXsceneXx

"Well now," said Old Osmond, the Headmaster of the Academy of Magic, "that was quite the impressive display, ignoring the fact that you shot one of my students that is."

"Why thank you," said Kazi with a smile, "and he'll be fine. His body might be a bit sore, but he'll be fine. I set the pistol to non-lethal mode after all. I'm not in the business of killing children."

"You refer to them as children," said Colbert, a balding professor that taught Fire Magic, "but you don't seem to be much older than they are."

"Heh," smirked Kazi, "that would be because of my science."

"What do you mean?" asked Louise, "You can't be much older than me!"

"Well it's a long story," said Kazi, "you see, when I was born, I was very sick. I was born with a degenerative heart defect."

Seeing that the others didn't understand what he was saying, he simplified things for them, "I was born with a problem with my heart that slowly ate away and killed it."

The Halkeginians looked at the scientist with horror upon hearing his description. They wondered how a person could survive being born with such a serious condition. Louise was reminded of her elder sister Cattleya and the disease that she has had to live with all these years.

"No need for all those sad looks," chuckled Kazi, "thanks to science, I found a cure. As I was stuck in the medical facilities, I studied hard and developed a method to transfer my consciousness to an artificial body made from a combination of mechanical parts and organic material cultivated from my healthy cells. The result was this body, a perfect blending of technology and biology, that leaves me young and healthy."

"I see," said Osmond, "and the items you displayed in the duel are of your creation as well?"

"Why yes," said Kazi as he pulled out his remote and pressed a few buttons, causing the guns to appear on the table, "This here is a Nitro Stinger A-17, a pistol that fires a pulse of energy that can be modulated in strength to be powerful enough to punch through six-inch steel, or to just knock out a human with a painful jolt."

"Fascinating," said Colbert, "and what about that device you used to summon it?"

"Oh that?" asked Kazi with a smile, "It's just a controller with a link to my main labs and foundries. It allows me to keep in touch with CONIS."

"CONIS?" asked Osmond, "Is this a colleague of yours?"

The scientist only grinned and placed a round metal device on the desk in front of the headmaster and pressed a button, causing a hologram of a young woman dressed in a suit.

"Greetings," said the hologram, causing the Halkeginians in the room to gape in shock.

"Is this some sort of homunculus?" said Osmond in surprise, causing Kazi to chuckle.

"Computerized Overseeing Navigation Interface System, or CONIS for short," elaborated the scientist, "is an artificial intelligence system that I created to oversee the projects and production lines in the main Zenith Industries location.'

"You can create life?" asked Osmond.

"No," said Kazi, "she's just a bunch of thoughts processed into a computer. No offence, CONIS."

"None taken sir," said the hologram.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Osmond, getting a smile from the Scientist.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Kazi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Technological Revolution in Halkeginia**

 **Ok, I understand that my OC is OP with a solution to pretty much every situation, but there's a reason for that. He's a genius inventor from a Kardashev Type 3 civilization now having to deal with a civilization that is Type 0, so of course he'll be a bit OP. Don't worry though, I have plans to address that and utilize it later.**

 **Also, while things look like they are just copying Season 1 of the anime right now, you'll soon find that I have plans to make them quite different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima.**

In the dark of the night with only the moons and the stars to illuminate the way, a cloaked figure made their way through the halls of the Academy Castle. Waving her wand, a wall transformed into crumbling dirt, allowing her to walk through into a more secure part of the castle. Walking up to a secure door, she waved her wand again, but this time the spell was repulsed by a high-level magic barrier.

"Tch," spat the thief as she turned to leave, but before that could happen two armored figures walked up.

" **Halt,** " said one figure in a mechanical voice, " **This is a restricted area.** "

The thief quickly made to flee, but the guards raised their arms and fired bolts of energy from their wrists that struck the figure, knocking her out with an electric shock. Walking up, the guards picked up her prone body and carried it off to inform their superiors.

xXsceneXx

"I must say," said Osmond as he met with Kazi and Louise in his office the next day, "when you offered to let the academy use some of your inventions to help out, I was a bit skeptical, but last night changed all that."

"Really?" said Kazi with an interested tone, "what changed?"

"Last night, a renowned thief known as Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt tried to break into the vault in the secure wing of the castle," said Osmond, "she failed to break through the vault's enchantments and she would have escaped in the dead of the night if those security golems you had leant us did not subdue her."

"Ah the Guardian Patrol Units Mk7," said Kazi with a grin, "but who is this Fouquet character?"

"Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt is a thief famous for stealing valuable objects from Nobility using her triangle level Earth Magic after leaving behind a calling card with her name," said Osmond, "the Academy had been storing a powerful magical object known as the Staff of Destruction, a weapon with the power to slay a dragon with a single blow."

"That's quire impressive," said the scientist, "and Fouquet was foiled in her attempts thanks to the Guardians?"

"Indeed," said Osmond, "in fact, when word of these advancements reached the capital of Tristain, the Royal Family immediately departed to learn more."

"The Royal Family is coming here?" said Louise in surprise.

Osmond smiled behind his beard, "I may have sent a letter mentioning how your familiar has provided our Academy with marvelous devices that were instrumental in catching this Phantom Thief, among other things. They were eager to meet the one responsible for these achievements and the person who summoned him as well."

"Well," said Kazi, "I'd better go and freshen up. When can we expect them to arrive?"

"As soon as tomorrow," said Osmond, "there apparently were some last-minute things that needed to be taken care of but they will be setting out as soon as possible."

"I see," said Kazi, "Louise, I believe I'll need your help."

"What?" said Louise, as the request had caught her off guard.

"You see, I don't know much about the culture in this Kingdom," said Kazi, "I'll need you to help educate me on the social nuances involved in meeting the ruling oligarchy."

"I'm still not sure what that means," said Louise, "but I can teach you what you need to know so you don't offend the Queen or the Princess."

"Much appreciated," said Kazi as Louise led him out of the room.

"Hohoho," chuckled Osmond once the two had left, "I wonder what surprises that boy will bring our way?"

xXsceneXx

The next day, an elegant carriage arrived at the Academy drawn by six beautiful white stallions and accompanied by several armed guards on horseback. A young woman with orange hair wearing light armor with a sword at her hip moved to open the door, allowing another young woman, this one with plum colored hair wearing an elegant white dress, to step out onto the grass.

"Your Highness Princess Henrietta," said Osmond as he bowed before the plum haired girl, "I do hope your trip was uneventful."

"It was indeed Headmaster Osmond," said the Princess with a smile.

"I would like to introduce the man responsible for Fouquet's capture," said Osmond as he gestured Louise and Kazi forward, "this is Kazi Carter, an inventor of sorts. It was his devices that provided us the means to capture Fouquet. He was summoned here as the familiar of Louise here."

"Your Highness," said Kazi as he gave a respectful bow whilst Louise curtsied next to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Carter," said the Princess, "and it is wonderful to see you again, Louise Françoise."

The inventor noted how the Princess happily greeted his summoner and embraced her, much to the pinkette's embarrassment, before coughing lightly into his hand, "If you'll follow me, I have prepared a private location for our meeting. Feel free to bring as many guards as you'd like, but do be certain they don't wander off."

"Very well," said Henrietta.

Kazi nodded and pulled out his hologram projector, "CONIS, are you there?"

"Always sir," said the AI as she appeared on the projector.

"Astonishing," said Henrietta as she gazed at the hologram.

"CONIS," said Kazi, "please open up a gate to Conference Room 7."

"At once sir," responded the Artificial Intelligence and a glowing doorway of light appeared in the air in front of them.

"If you'll follow me," said Kazi as he led them through the portal and into a large room with a circular table set in the middle surrounded by cushioned office chairs.

"Have a seat everyone," said the scientist as he sat on one of the chairs, "I'll have some refreshments brought in."

The gathered entourage tentatively found seats around the table, with Louise sitting next to Kazi and the Princess sitting directly across. Once they were situated, several small robots rolled in carrying trays that had mini-quiches on them and a humanoid robot carrying a tray of cups and a pitcher followed, placing a steaming cup of tea in front of everyone.

"Don't worry," said Kazi, "it's not poisoned, though feel free to test that."

The orange-haired woman from earlier did so, taking a quiche and biting into it before taking a sip of the tea, "This is quite good."

"I told you," said Kazi with a smile.

"Indeed," said the woman, "everything is safe Your Highness."

"Thank you Agnès," said Henrietta before sampling the refreshments herself, causing the others to do the same.

"Well," said Kazi as he clapped his hands together, "to business. I heard you came because you were interested in the capture of Fouquet?"

"Yes," said Henrietta, "Fouquet was renowned for eluding any and all guards or security that tried to apprehend her, so the fact that your creations were able to bring her to justice is impressive."

"Well," said Kazi, "that's what they were built for."

Tapping several buttons on his remote, Kazi brought up a hologram of the Guardian Unit using the projectors in the center of the table, "I designed the Guardians to be law enforcement if you will. All their weapons are non-lethal and they are programed to guard sensitive areas from those who do not have the authorization to be there. I would assume that that is how they were able to capture this Fouquet."

"And you provided these units to the school?" asked Henrietta, "How were you able to create such things? I've never seen golems this advanced before."

"That's because they aren't golems," said Kazi, "you see, Miss Vallière here, upon enacting the Summon Servant ritual, pulled me across the stars to arrive here. I am actually from far past the stars you see in the sky and am the owner of a highly successful corporation that produces and sells technology to help the universe. In fact, this place we are in now, is a part of my main lab. CONIS, Lab view."

The blank metal wall of the conference room suddenly turned transparent revealing a large factory that stretched as far as the eye could see, with many robots working at stations to build new machines.

"All this is yours?" said Agnès in shock.

"Indeed," said Kazi, "I created it around an artificial pulsar in a pocket dimension, effectively creating a functioning Dyson Sphere from the ground up, giving it an inexhaustible source of power to fuel the lab's production lines."

Seeing that the gathered Halkeginians were staring at him with blank looks, he sighed and simplified things, pulling up a hologram of a star to help.

"Imagine your sun, but imagine that it is much smaller and gives off a massive amount of energy at regular intervals," said Kazi, "now, imagine that one could create something like that artificially and build a spherical metal structure around it, essentially creating a metal world that is powered by the artificial sun. That is, in essence, what I have created here."

"Most impressive," said Henrietta, understanding the explanation thanks to the changing image in front of her, "but if you don't mind my saying, there is a catch, correct? One does not simply give away such marvelous inventions without asking for something in return."

"Most astute of you," said Kazi, "I simply want one thing. I wish to learn about Magic."

"That's impossible," said one of the guards, who happened to be a Mage Knight, "Only nobility can use magic, as we are blessed by the Founder Brimir to carry his gifts."

"I don't want to use it," said Kazi, "I want to learn more about it. How it works. How it manifests within a person. What causes the different elements to be affected. You see, I have never come across something like your Magic, and I would like to learn all that I can to see if I can harness or replicate it in my Inventions. Do this for me and I will offer you many advances in technology that I have created here."

"What kinds of advances?" asked Agnès.

"You people cultivate your food from crops in farms, correct?" asked the inventor as he steepled his fingers.

"Among other things, yes," said Henrietta, "why do you ask?"

"CONIS," said Kazi, "please bring up the plans for the Biosphere farms."

"At once sir," said the hologram and the Dyson Sphere was replaced by an image of an opaque dome made of a sort of mirrored glass built on a metal frame.

"This is a Biosphere," said Kazi as the dome opened up to show a cross-section of the inside, "it is a totally enclosed and isolated environment with all factors, weather, temperature, light, air, and even the soil and water being maintained artificially through mechanics. Using these, you can set up farms that can be maintained with perfect conditions for the crops and livestock that are being raised there. You could raise spring crops in the coldest of winter, and always have perfect harvest conditions, meaning that the seasons and weather will never hinder your farmers again."

"That would be quite valuable to our people," nodded Henrietta, "there have been many times that our farmers have brought in less than satisfactory harvests because the Winter frost set in too early, or because the soil was less fertile than we would have wanted."

"And you are offering these…Biospheres, to us?" asked Agnès.

"Among other things," said Kazi.

"Other things?" asked Henrietta curiously.

"Do you recall the incident with Fouquet," said Alex, getting a nod from the gathered Halkeginians, "well, even in my world, we suffer from those that seek to take what belongs to others. To defend against that, we have created strongholds where people can store their valuables without fear of theft or breach. CONIS, bring up schematics of the Strongbox. Mk…359."

As the Halkeginians watched a hologram of an extremely fortified building appear in front of them, they listened to the Scientist tell them more of the things he could offer their world, not knowing of the other, more dangerous threats that would be drawn to their, now technologically advanced civilization.

 **Ok, I know that chapter took a while. I'm really sorry, I've had a lot going on. I'm actually on vacation right now…until Saturday. A six-day break from work. I will be trying to pump out more chapters to my active fics, but I can't make any promises.**

 **As I said earlier, things will begin to diverge fairly soon. Possibly even next chapter, if all goes well. Let me know what you think and remember that flamers will be ignored and possibly laughed at.**


End file.
